A New Life At Hogwarts
by PaigieBabe08
Summary: Paige thought she could start over at Hogwarts. Not knowing she was going to find love with the coolest boy in her year. Follow along with Paige and Draco as the lead you on the emotional and romantic roller coaster.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1 Meeting Hogwarts-DAY ONE  
  
"Haha! Found you Stabber!" Crabb jeered at his cat. "You thought I wouldn't find you but I did."  
  
"Crabb lets go. The feast is about to start!" Malfoy and Goyle called to him from across the common room.They walked down to the Great Hall in silence. As they opened the doors to go in, they heard footsteps behind them. All three of them turned around startled. It was Professor McGonagall and some new student. McGonagall looked up and saw them standing there. "You three, to the Great Hall now!" she ordered in her usual strict tone. The three of them walked in and to their seats and sat down. They saw McGonagall walk the new student to the staff table and to Dumbledore. They talked for a few minutes; then McGonagall left out of the right-hand chamber.  
  
She came back 10 minutes later holding the sorting hat. Dumbledore rose out of his seat. "Attention to order please." he said in his dull voice. "I know it is about 1 month into the school year, but we have a new student starting late due to some personal reasons." he began with a slight wink at the new student. "I would like you all to welcome Miss Paige Peyton. She will be in her fourth year here! So I'm suspecting all you fourth years to help her around! Please welcome her." Everyone in the Great Hall clapped. Paige blushed and sat down on the stool McGonagall had motioned her to. McGonagall placed the hat on her head. The hall got very quite. After a minute, the hat yelled out, "SLYTHERIN!!" The farthest side of the right-hand side of the room let out a yell. Paige walked over and joined the table. Sitting next to a pug-faced girl. "You may all eat dinner now. And Paige, I hope you feel welcome. We have the best students here at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!" Dumbledore smiled. "Here Here!" shouted two red-haired twins from the next table over.  
  
Paige ate while talking very exuberantly with the closest girls around her. Meanwhile, down the table, Malfoy, Crabb, and Goyle were having a chat of their own. "What do you think of her?" Malfoy asked his cronies. Goyle started to speak, but Malfoy interupted him. "No. Nevermind, dont answer that."   
  
Back down at the other end, Paige was becoming friends with the girls. "Hey! My names Pansy Parkinson, and this is Blair Zaberin!" Pansy said excitedly. "Hey!" Paige replied. "Where exactly are you from? Because I can tell you aren't from England because you don't have an accent!" Parkinson said. "Naw! I'm not from England! You're right. Haha. I'm from the States." Paige replied laughing. There were various ohh's from around the Slytherin girls. Paige noticed that when the other girls talked to each other. They called them by their last names. She thought this rather odd. But then, Dumbledore rose again and interrupted her. "You may all now go to your common rooms! Good night, and good luck for tomorrow's classes!" he sat down again, and there was a big rush to the doors. Paige followed the Parkinson and Zaberin girls down a couple of staircases to the basement she guessed. And then through a tapestry and to a picture of a man holding a snake. "Password?" the picture said. Paige jumped. She'd never seen a picture talk before. "Pure-blood." Parkinson replied back to it. The picture then opened to show a tunnel leading into a room. They all climbed through it and took seats around the fireplace. Paige sat down in one of the dark-green chairs. She guessed this must be the Slytherin house common room. The girls talked for a long time. "I think I'm going to bed now!" Parkinson said to Paige. "Me too." Zaberin agreed. "I think I'm gonna stay up a little later to clear my thoughts." Paige said to them both giving them a little smile. "Okay, 'night then!" they both said to her. "'night" Paige replied.  
  
Paige sat there for awhile then she heard, "Having fun so far Peyton?" She turned around in her chair to see a cute blonde haired boy smiling at her. She returned the smile. "Yes. Just thinking." "My names Draco Malfoy. But everyone calls me Malfoy." the blond-haired boy said. "Well hello Malfoy" she smiled. He walked over and sat in the chair across from her. "I hear you're from the States." "Yeup! That's right" Paige replied. "That's cool I guess." he said. They sat in silence for awhile. She saw him look at her every once in a while out of the corner of her eye. The next time she saw him do this, she turned to look at him. He winked at her and she smiled and winked back. "You know, you have gorgous eyes." Malfoy said to her. Paige blushed and turned to look back at the fire. 'Why did I look at him? Why did I look at him?' Paige thought to herself.  
  
Paige usually wasn't shy around boys. But this one gave her a strong feeling right behind her navel. She finally got up the courage to talk to him again. "So how come your still up. It's almost 12 o'clock." Paige joked. "I'm always up. I sit up in the dormitories and usually just think. But I came down to get something to drink and saw you just sitting here. So I thought I'd introduce myself." he replied back to her. She loved the sound of his voice. But she promised herself she wouldn't get caught up with boys in the middle of her studies. "That was nice of you! Now you know me and I know you!" she said. He smiled at her again. 'God. He's so hott.' Paige thought. "Well, it was nice meeting you tonite. We should do this again. But I think I'm going to bed so I'm not so terribly tired tomorrow." Paige tiredly laughed. "Alrite. Meet me here again tomorrow. We'll go somewhere. I have an invisibilty cloak. We can go anywhere in the castle. And I'll walk you around to our classes tomorrow. All of the fourth year Slytherins have the same classes." Malfoy said as he stood up. Paige also stood up and started walking towards the girls dormitory. She felt Malfoy's hand on the small of her back. He whispered, "Goodnite." And walked away. 'night' Paige thought to herself. And walked into the dormitory and fell on her bed and fell right asleep. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 The Night Walkers-DAY TWO  
  
Paige woke up at 5 o'clock in the morning and got in the shower. She looked in the full length mirror at her 5 foot 2 inch body frame. She had long nicely layered brown hair. A bit of freckles. Her eyes were an icy blue almost white color. She stared at herself and her eyes for the longest time. 'He said I have gorgous eyes.' She couldn't get that off of her mind. This boy was special she could tell. She threw on a pair of faded blue flare jeans, but they were a bit too long, so she flipped up the bottoms a little bit, and a red tank-top with white writing saying 'Hollister'. She slipped on her socks and tennis shoes. Opened up her trunk, pulled out her wand, and put it in her back pocket. After a reassuring check in the mirror, she started down the stairs. Malfoy, she saw, was standing over by the portrait hole, leaning against one of the walls. She walked over and smiled at him. He was wearing faded baggy jeans and a light blue t-shirt. 'He looks so adorable' Paige thought to herself.  
  
"Ready to go to Herbology?" He asked her. "Sure. I guess?!" Paige replied not knowing what the heck Herbology was. Though she figured it had something to do with plants. They walked out of the castle and to the greenhouses. Where they met Professor Sprout. "Well hello there Peyton!" she said spunkily. "Finding your way around the castle and grounds well I suppose?!" she said. "Very much so." Paige replied. Taking a glance at Malfoy across the table. The rest of the class, Sprout had them take notes and repot Mandrakes. They had already gone over this before, according to Hannah Abbott, who was a Hufflepuff. But Sprout thought it better to redo the lesson. Hinting that it might come up in a later test in the year. The bell sounded and Paige followed Malfoy and Crabb and Goyle out of the greenhouses and up the slope of the grounds to the castle.  
  
"Ready for Potions? Professor Snape is our Head of House. Hopefully he won't be too hard on you like he is on that winch Granger and dopeheads Potter and Weasley." he laughed. "When you meet them you'll know what I mean." He added seeing the look on Paige's face. She smiled at him, and followed him into one of the dungeon classrooms. Sat down next to Malfoy with Crabb and Goyle in front of them. "Ahh, I see that we have Peyton in this class. I ask you Draco to explain some of the potions we are doing in class today to her. As I suppose she doesn't know them." he said in a drowling voice. "Yes sir." Malfoy replied.  
  
The potion-making they did do today was a Healing Potion for Minor Burns. Malfoy did most of the work while Paige watched. The bell rang, and they all went off to lunch. While sitting next to Malfoy at the lunch table, she felt a warm spot cover the spot right above her knee. She looked over at Malfoy and smiled. He smiled back. His hand was resting right above her knee. After lunch was afternoon classes again with Sprout and Snape. This time Paige did the Healing Potion for Minor Bites. Malfoy had to help a little though. They went to dinner and this time Paige sat by Malfoy instead of Parkinson and Zaberin. She looked down towards them and they glared at her. She shook her head and ate the rest of her dinner.  
  
After dinner, she told Malfoy she would meet him in the common room. She hung back a little ways to talk to Parkinson. "Hey girl!" Paige said. Parkinson ignored her. "Hey, are you angry with me or something?" she asked. "Yep!" Parkinson mumbled. "Why?" asked Paige. "You're messing around with Malfoy aren't you?" she stopped and asked Paige. "No. He's just showing me around for the first week." Paige replied. "Well, all I have to say is stay away from him if you know what's good for you. Every one knows I like him a lot. So now you know too. And now you know to stay away from him. He doesn't like you. He never will." Parkinson argued. "I don't have to stay away from him. We're friends. Maybe more soon. So you have no right to tell me to not hang out with him. He doesn't like you. As far as I know. And you don't know if he likes me or not because you haven't had the chance to talk to him at all today because I was with him all day!" Paige retorted. Parkinson glared at her and stalked off towards the Slytherin common room. Paige smiled to herself, knowing she got to her and walked to the common room also.   
  
She walked in and went up to her dormitory and changed into a pair of short red shorts and a white cami. She grabbed a book and walked back downstairs and sat down on the same chair she sat in last night. After reading for an hour she looked around and saw that the common room was empty except for a shadow walking down the boys dormitory stairs. Her heart jumped as Malfoy came into the light. A smile came to his lips and she smiled back. She looked at the clock. It read 12:06. "'bout time Mr. Malfoy. I thought you were gonna stand me up!" Paige joked while laying down her book and standing up. "Now why would I do that?" he replied. "Who knows. According to Parkinson, you..don't like me." Paige laughed. "Haha!" Malfoy laughed too. 'Does this mean that he likes me like as a girlfriend or as just a friend?' Paige thought to herself. "Anyway, are you ready to go explore?" Malfoy asked in a mysterious voice. "Definately." Paige replied smiling. He followed her over to the portrait hole and they stepped out. Malfoy pulled her closer to him and threw the invisibilty cloak over their heads. "This will be so much fun." he whispered. Paige's heart jumped.   
  
They walked in silence through the dungeon halls until they came to a dead-end of a bookcase. "This is my secret room. Me and Crabb and Goyle are the only ones who know about it." Malfoy said. Paige nervously smiled. She was beginning to get nervous. What if they were caught, even though they had on the invisibilty cloak?! He pulled out a silver and white book and the bookcase slid to one slide. He led her through and the bookcase slid back over the opening. Paige looked around. There were more bookcases in here. A fireplace. And dark green furniture. Also four tables in each corner. It was a cozy little room. Malfoy took the cloak off of their heads, and walked to one of the couches and laid it down on the arm. He then sat down on one of the chairs. Paige stood nervously beside the secret bookcase. Then swallowed her fear and went to sit down on the couch. Neither of them said anything. "So.." Malfoy started. "So what?" Paige asked trying to joke around. But she was so nervous that she didn't feel funny at all. He shrugged his shoulders. She curled her legs up and wrapped her arms around them. Malfoy looked at her funny. "Are you cold?" he asked. "Just a lil'." Paige replied. He got up and went to sit down next to her. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him. "Yes. Well, this is so much better!" she joked. Finally feeling funny. He laughed. Silence fell. He kissed the top of her head. She could feel the steady beat of his heart. It was so calming. So relaxing. Like she was back at home, looking out her bedroom window at the ocean. Next thing she knew, she had fallen asleep.  
  
When she woke up about an hour later, Malfoy was laying down against the back of the couch and she was laying in front of him, resting her head on his arm. "Malfoy. Get up." she whispered without moving. "I already am." he whispered back. She smiled knowing that they had fallen asleep together. "Do you want to go back?" she asked him. "Not really. I like it fine here." he said opening his eyes and smiling at her. Then she knew he was definately special and different. She had only known him a little more than a day, and she felt that tingling butterfly sensation right behind her navel. She had never felt this before. And she knew now that it was sincere. She knew she wouldn't be able to go to any classes without thinking about him. She promised herself she wouldn't let a boy interrupt her studies. But now, she had to break her promise. All she wanted to do was stay in this room forever with Malfoy. "You know, you have the most beautiful eyes." he whispered to her. "You already told me." she whispered back to him. "I know." he said. She smiled. She stood up and stretched. Malfoy stood up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Malfoy, you jerk, get off me!" Paige laughed trying to get out of his grasp. "Nope. Don't think I will." he joked back. He spun her around so that she was now facing him. He wrapped his arms back around her waist. She rested her hands on his arms. They stared at each other for a few seconds then Malfoy leaned closer and pressed his lips against hers. The kiss lasted only a few seconds. But it seemed forever to Paige. He backed off and grabbed the cloak, and flung it over their heads.   
  
He opened the bookcase and they stepped out. Malfoy wrapped his right arm around Paige's waist, and they started walking back to the common room. They stood away from the portrait a little so the guy holding the snake wouldn't hear them. Malfoy turned towards Paige under the cloak, and kissed her again. But this time, it was a french-kiss. It lasted 2 minutes. But this time it really did seem like forever. Paige knew now she wanted to be with him. Even though she had just met him. She knew that he was the one. He moved down to her neck and then to her ear. "I love you.." he whispered. Paige kissed his neck to show she heard him. "Let's go to your dormitory!" she whispered back. He kissed her lips one more time. Then they walked back through the portrait and up to his dormitory. He put the cloak in the bottom of his trunk. He took off his shoes and threw his shirt on top of the trunk and laid down on the bed. Paige put her tennis shoes in front of his trunk and climbed in beside him. He pulled the covers on them. Paige laid her head on his arm, and he wrapped his other arm around her body. They fell asleep like that. Paige dreaming of the day to come. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 -DAY THREE  
  
"MALFOY! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE?!" yelled a girl. Paige and Malfoy woke up with a start, they were still laying like they were last night. Paige rubbed her eyes, and saw that it was Parkinson. "I REPEAT. WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE?!" she yelled again. "Nothing. Do you mind not yelling?" Malfoy said sitting up. "I WONT YELL IF YOU TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON. I thought you better than to sleep with her!!" she shrieked. "For one Pansy, I never slept with her, we just fell asleep together.." Malfoy started but yawned in the middle. "And two..NOTHING HAPPENED!" Paige interrupted now starting to yell. "I WASN'T ASKING YOU, YOU SLUT!" Parkinson screamed. "You're just jealous because Malfoy doesn't like you." Paige retorted. By this time Malfoy had laid back down, but Paige was still sitting up. He was massaging the small of her back with his left hand. "You have no right to sleep in the boy's dormitory. You'll get a month's detention you will!" Parkinson laughed. "Go ahead then. Be a rat. But you'll get yours you cow!" Paige laughed back. She layed back down. Parkinson stalked out of the room.  
  
"Maybe I should go take a shower. I'll meet you down in the common room." Paige said to Malfoy. "Alrite. It's Saturday. Let's go somewhere today. Either take a walk on the grounds or to Hogsmede. I don't wanna be around her. And I'm sure you want to wait as long as you can to hear you've got detention. I know I do." Malfoy rambled. She smiled and laughed. She loved hearing him talk. She kissed him on his lips, got out of the bed, grabbed her shoes, and walked out of his dormitory.  
  
After she had taken a shower, she met Malfoy down in the common room. He still had his invisibilty cloak. "What's that for?" she asked with a confused look while pointing at the cloak. "Just in case. So we won't run into any teachers. In case Parkinson ratted us out already." he replied. "Nice thinking." Paige smiled. They walked out of the portrait hole. They looked around. The coast was clear so Malfoy threw the cloak over their heads. They walked hand in hand down to the grounds. "Where do you wanna go?" he asked Paige. "Somewhere dark!" Paige replied winking at him. "Gotcha." he replied. He walked her to the edge of the Forbidden Forest. The farthest away from the castle. He pulled the invisibility cloak off of them. Threw it on the ground and grabbed Paige around the waist. "No. Not going to kiss you at all today." Paige said while turning around. "Fine." Malfoy replied. He started walking into the forest. Paige watched him for 5 seconds, then ran after him and grabbed his hand. "Nope." he said while pulling his hand away from her's. She glared up at him. "I was just kidding." and she grabbed ahold of his hand again. This time, he didn't let go.  
  
A twig snapped. Paige grabbed his arm. "It's okay Peyton!" he laughed. He leaned down and kissed her. He pulled away. She looked at him confused. She stopped, grabbed his arm, pulled him back to her and kissed him. But she french-kissed him this time. He wrapped his arm around her waist. She loved it when he did this. She felt so secure in his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck. After the kiss ended, Malfoy looked at her smiling. "What?" she asked confused. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a folded up piece of paper. "What is that?" she asked him still confused. "If you want to know, looks like your going to have to find out huh?" he said laughing at her. He held the note up above her. She looked up, there was no way she was going to be able to get the note. He was 5 foot 9 inches. And she was only 5 foot 2. But she tried anyway. She reached up as far as she could on her tip-toes. She felt the paper just brush the tip of her index finger. Malfoy held it higher. She tried again but she knocked into him sending him backwords into a tree. She fell up against him. They looked at each other. He leaned down and gave her a peck on the lips and gave her the note. "Don't read it 'til later." he said giving her a smile. "After I've sent you up to your dormitory!" he added with an evil grin. "Fine." she said and turned around to leave the forest. He ran up behind her and put his arm around her neck. He threw the invisibilty cloak over their heads and they walked back up to the castle and into the Slytherin common room.  
  
When Paige got up to her dormitory, she sat on her bed and opened the note. It read:  
  
Paige-  
  
I'm writing to you while you're in the shower. I just can't get you off of my mind. I know, you're probably thinking, 'well, why? You just met me?!' But I know, it's weird. You give me this strange feeling in my stomach, and saying that is hard for a guy. We don't usually let our feelings out like this. I guess I just wanted you to know exactly how I feel before I do something stupid to mess it up. Meet me in the Great Hall at 11 o'clock tonite. No need for us to go together. We won't get caught. There's a teacher meeting tonite in Dumbledore's office 'til 2:30. Be there. I love you!  
  
Yours,  
  
Malfoy  
  
'Before he does something stupid?' she thought to herself. 'What the hell does that mean?' She folded the note back up. She walked down to dinner. She looked around the table for Malfoy. But didn't see him anywhere. Sitting at the table without was weird. She didn't talk at all. Not even when Crabb and Goyle asked her where Malfoy was. She just shrugged her shoulders. After dinner, she sat at the table until the Great Hall was entirely empty. She sat at the table for 10 minutes after everyone else had gone. "Where is he?" she wondered out loud. She got up and left through the doors. She was walking back to the Slytherin common room when a hand reached out from behind her and wrapped around her mouth so she couldn't scream. She was dragged into the darkness, behind a tapestry into a very small room. About the size of her bathroom at home. The person who had grabbed her whispered in her ear, "I couldn't wait until tonight." Her heart fluttered. It was Malfoy. He spun her around facing him and gave her a romantic french-kiss. After it ended he led her over to the couch. He sat down and pulled her down beside him. She curled up right next to him. She felt entirely safe with him. She wanted to stay like this forever. He leaned over and kissed her again. This time she initiated the french-kiss. She swung her left leg over his body and straddled him. He rested his hands on her hips. They were making out for quite a time when two other people walked into the room laughing. Paige shot off of Malfoy and to the other end of the couch. The two people stopped. The four of them looked at each other for quite a time. Then Paige realized who it was. Parkinson and some other girl that was a lot bigger and chubbier than Paige. "So, what were you doing just then Peyton?" Parkinson sneered. "See, now that would be none of your business." Paige retorted. She looked at Malfoy and he smiled at her. "Your not allowed sneaking around after curfew." she sneered again. "Well then, would you like to tell us exactly what your doing then?" Paige sneered back. "Looking for you two. I noticed that 


End file.
